Awakened Love
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. For Emo. Sequel to "Sleeping Love". What happens when Riku finds out what Sora has done? M. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

**AN: This is the sequel to 'Sleeping Love', also for my friend Emo. Hope you like it as much as you loved the other one!**

**Awakened Love.**

Riku sat with a thump against the bed, watching as Sora walked from the bathroom to his side of the room with a pondering look on his face. Sora had seemed on edge when he had refused the tea – for the second night in a row.

The silver-haired male sighed before turning the bed covers down and stepping into the not-yet warm bed before a thought hit him.

My butt hasn't been hurting when I've woken up the last two mornings… Riku felt dread flit through him. Sora wouldn't drug his tea, and then have sex with him while he was asleep… Would he? Riku felt torn. He wanted to believe that Sora wouldn't do something like that, that Sora wanted him enough to wait, but all the evidence – the tea, his being moody, being all over him all the time, wanting him from day one – all pointed to yes, that Sora would do something like that.

Riku made a sound that was a cross between a sob and mew, and it was apparently loud enough to draw Sora's attention.

"Riku? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

The brunet watched helplessly as Riku fell apart for the first time since he had met the silver-haired male. What was he meant to do? Then it hit him – the tea.

He ran to the kitchenette to get the now warmish cup of tea, before running back and handing it to Riku. "Riku, here, drink this… It will make you feel better. I promise."

But instead of drinking the tea, Riku set it down on the nightstand, and quickly pushed his lips to Sora's. Sora closed his eyes quickly, before kissing back lightly and giving himself a pinch.

The pain shot through his arm, and his eyes opened to find that Riku's face was still only inches from his, and they were still kissing, though Riku had gotten it into his head the he should try and get Sora's shirt off. Sora didn't mind – he was getting what he wanted most – Riku, awake, and willing.

Sora grinned to himself as his shirt was thrown off by the taller male before he was pushed onto the bed. He let out a short yelp but before he could do anything else, he felt Riku – shirtless – pressing him into the mattress, pushing their bodies together, and grinding his hips into the brunets.

Sora and Riku both saw stars, and Sora stopped fighting, not that he had been fighting very hard to begin with. Sora sighed as he felt the soft lips trail from his collarbone down to his chest, until the lips finally reached the waistband of the pj bottoms he was wearing. He stilled as he felt Riku's breath against his navel.

And then, Riku did something that Sora wasn't expecting. The silver-haired male flipped them – so that Sora was on top of Riku.

The brunet looked down at his lover. The green eyes were bright, and the fine silver hair was splayed out against the pillows, framing the beautiful face that was flushed.

Sora felt himself growing harder, and felt Riku's answering hardness. It was hard to ignore. He felt his mouth water when he heard Riku.

"Sora… Make love to me. Now…"

The green eyes locked onto blue, and Sora lost himself. He reached down and pulled the other boys bottoms off before ripping his own off. He moaned as his erect cock brushed against Riku's.

Riku was no different – he felt Sora, and it was like a firework had gone off. He needed Sora – needed him NOW. But there was also a nagging feeling at him. So first, he had to ask.

"Sora… Have we… Have we had sex… before?" Riku blushed, before looking back up into the blue eyes that were over his. This was it – this would either make or break their relationship.

Sora's eyes widened, like he felt it too. And now he was faced with the choice to come clean about their sex life, or to lie. Sora moved so that he was sitting on the side of the bed, where Riku couldn't see his face.

He couldn't bear to see the disgust and the hate that would surely twist the beautiful features as he told him what he had done. "Yes," Sora said softly, but loud enough for Riku to hear and understand. "We have had sex before. Many times. But you, you were always asleep. Your tea was drugged."

Riku didn't know what to feel. He knew that he loved Sora – why else would he have put up with the slightly annoying shorter male otherwise? But this – he didn't know how to feel about this. He felt betrayed. He felt like he had been cheated.

"Sora. Make. Love. To Me. Right. Now. Before. I. Scream."

When Sora finally turned to face him, his mouth was in a perfect 'o' shape, and his eyes were filled with happiness, shock, lust and love. He quickly mounted the other male before giving him a open mouth kiss.

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't wait, I just –"

Riku smashed their lips together before he pushed his hips up to meet Sora's. Sora quickly got the message as he pulled away, only to get Riku to suck three of his fingers.

He gently placed a finger at Riku's entrance before pushing in, and starting to thrust in and out before adding another, and then, finally the last one. Sora looked up at Riku – thrashing his head from side to side and fisting the sheets. He smirked before he made his way back up only to lean on his hands so that he could place the tip of his cock against the bright pink pucker.

"Are you ready for me, Riku?", the shorter male panted.

Riku just nodded, and the brunet thrust into the waiting male with a grunt. The two sighed as Sora set a light and fast pace. Both of the males moaned at the friction and the feeling of Sora in Riku.

Sora bent and captured Riku's lips with his own, still thrusting in and out, before slowling wrapping a hand around the pulsing cock poking into his stomach and starting to jerk him off.

"Riku!" "Sora!"

With these shouts, both males came with one another, feeling the blissful aftermath, Sora falling on top of Riku.

"Hey, Riku? I love you."

Fin~


End file.
